oldschoolspeedrunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Supster131
Supster131 '''(mostly known as Andrew) was born and raised in California. He is currently 15 years old, and currently is the third youngest speedrunner to this day. History Andrew '''started YouTube back in the 18th of November, 2012 as a dare and was mostly based on Minecraft. He soon realized how fun doing videos actually were and soon branched off to content other than Minecraft. He mostly does gaming videos, but has yet to do a successful Let's Play. He soon found interest in speedrunning after he had a friendly match with Francovizstudios during the summer of 2013, even though he lost. He applied for the original run of OldSchoolSpeedRuns (OSS) but sadly was just put off as a replacement and was never called upon before it was canceled. Several months later, while in school Andrew received a message from Arvid on YouTube asking him if he would like to join OSS 1. Andrew accepted the offer but was too late as for a drawing video was already in the works. Luckily, a member in Group F forfeited and was replaced by Andrew. Andrew has improved in speedrunning, although he wasn't as good back when he started. Andrew started his own tournament called Newbie Speedruns (a while back) to give speedrunners who aren't as good a chance to get better. Although that tournament is now considered a failure. Andrew is thinking about rebooting it, but it won't happen anytime soon. OldSchoolSpeedRuns 1 Group Stage Andrew was in Group F in OSS 1 with SuperGhettoSandwich, Th3AustralianGam3r, and SathySlade. Andrew lost to both Rob and Cameron, with SathySlade sadly never getting on. There would have been a chance to save Andrew, but without SathySlade, his plan wouldn't work. World Cup Speedruns 3 Group Stage Andrew was placed in Group A for the Crash Bandicoot games. His group consisted of, Playsihull, CrashBandiMan22, and Manaidr. Andrew did all his matches but one in the first week of the tournament, just to get it over with. He lost to both Playsihull and Manaidr. Sadly, no one was able to do their match with CrashBandiman22 as he wasn't replying to anyone of this opponents, he didn't even add Playsihull and Manaidr. A few days before Round 1 was about to end, HeyDavid17 decided to actually replace CrashBandiman22 with COOLPRO195. Andrew was wondering why this decision wasn't made sooner, as this change was made with such a short notice, with little to no time to do the matches. Andrew and CoolPro195 couldn't do their matches due to school on both ends. So a post-recording match was allowed. Sadly, this didn't really help either, as that decision was made a day before the first round was supposed to end, giving no time to either player. Although CoolPro195 had the advantage as he was already off school, Andrew wasn't. So Andrew, pretty much having no other choice, went on the internet and downloaded a random video on CTR for his match. The video was uploaded, and the "victory" was given to Andrew. Andrew thought that was the end of it, but he thought wrong. Behind the Scenes People found something fishy going on, so behind the scenes, David, Abdul TheArabicGuy, and Andrew were all in a Skype call. David wanted to do a CTR match with Andrew, but Andrew kept saying that there would be no chance to ever beat a pro like David, but he accepted the challenge anyways. The match all together didn't make one bit of sense, both were lying where they were in the game. David stated he won, following by Andrew minutes later. Then David admits he didn't finish the run, he had his game paused in a random race, so Andrew decided to admit as well, that he didn't finish either, both proving by showing their games. Andrew decided to go in a call with Abdul privately with out David. He told the whole story about the fake video to Abdul. Abdul told Andrew that CoolPro195 sucks at CTR anyways, and even if Andrew told David, the result would stay the same, and wouldn't be kicked from the tournament. Andrew gave it some thought, and ended up admitting the fake match to David. Although the exact opposite happened from what Abdul told him, he was kicked, and CoolPro195 automatically passed. Abdul ended up apologizing to Andrew, as he didn't know this would happened. Although David's original plan was to have Andrew banned from WCS4, he might remove the ban, due to empathy. Since it was true that he barely gave them time to actually do the match. David ended up removing the ban for Andrew, as well as making him a host alongside David for WCS4. World Cup Speedruns 4 Group Stage Andrew was drawn into Group D, along with MrFraserFilms, Manaidr, and ToddGamerPro. Andrew did his matches with both Manaidr and ToddGamerPro very quickly, only needing to do his final match with Fraser. Fraser was taking too long to do any of his matches, so sadly was replaced with ShoReWol. Andrew did his match with ShoReWol and won, deeming him first place of his group. Round 2 Round 2 wasn't your average 1v1, it was in fact another group round. Andrew was up against the competitors from Group C. All these players were put into one Group for Round 2, called Group 2. Andrew's first opponent was COOLPRO195. They agreed on Sonic Generations. Andrew won that match by a lot. He then faced Darkflame7800, they agreed on Batman: Arkham Knight. Andrew was behind Darkflame for the beginning of the match, but one screw up Darkflame did caused Andrew his victory. Andrew's last opponent was HeyDavid17. They agreed on Lego: Star Wars, and mostly went in blind. Andrew didn't know what to do most of the time, which led to his loss. Luckily, due to how the other matches panned out, Andrew will be a finalist of WCS4. Statistics